Dangerous
by The-Windflower-Fairy
Summary: Psychics have been labeled dangerous by Sector Security. They must be put in the Facility and maybe even executed. Number 1 on the most wanted list: Akiza Izinski, also known as the Black Rose Witch. YuseixAkiza
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This also came to me at the edge of ****unconsciousness. All my idea's seem to come to me just as im about to fall asleep. Erm...so yeah. I guess im weird that way. :) Go ahead and read.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The news seemed ten times worse when it was on Leo and Luna's high defintion plasma screen T.V. Akiza sat still and silent, even though it had been played twice, it still hadn't sunk in yet. The special announcement from Sector Security was played again.

"Those that are known as psychics-especially psychic duelists-have been proven to be too dangerous to mingle in our society. However, only those with 'telekinetic powers' are considered a threat. Such as those who are members of the Arcadia Movement, or ex-members. All psychics must be examined and tested by Sector Security. Those that do not pass these examinations will be put in the Facility and those that are proved to be too dangerous will be executed, as this is for the safety and protection of the residents of New Domino city. Psychics must turn themselves in for examination and testing, and those that do not co-operate will be captured. If you know a psychic that is unwilling to turn themselves in you must report this to Sector Security immediately. These measures are for your own protection."

Akiza continued to stare blankly at the television screen. There was no question that this announcement applied to her. She was a psychic, she used to be in the Arcadia Movement, and she had powers that could physically harm people. Her powers were dangerous. She knew she wouldn't pass those tests.

"From the information we have gathered from the Arcadia Movement we have developed a most wanted list. These people are the following..."

A list of names along with pictures came up on the screen-Akiza recognised some of them-and right at the very top it read:

'1. Akiza Izinski. a.k.a. The Black Rose Witch.'

Leo played the announcement again for the third time. Luna was looking at Akiza with wide eyes.

"Does this mean Akiza has to be put through tests by Sector Security?" asked Leo, looking at his sister.

Akiza felt Yusei sit beside her, and he laced his fingers through hers.

"Don't worry," he said, "everything will be okay."

Akiza nodded and took a deep breath. Though she felt a little dizzy with fear, she felt perfectly comfortable holding Yusei's hand. Friends held hands all the time right? She knew she could count on Yusei, and that he was her closest friend. She ignored the fact that her pulse raced when he touched her.

"What am I going to do Yusei?" Akiza asked, she knew she could always look to him for guidence, and she needed it now. She was number one on the most wanted list, so if she turned herself in...she'd probably be executed.

"There is no way your going to the Facility to be 'tested'," he answered, "We'll just have to lay low..." Yusei wasn't quite sure what to do either. They couldn't stay with Leo and Luna anymore. Sector Security would come looking for Akiza.

"I think the best place to hide would be the Satellite. And we should leave right away."

Yusei stood up, pulling Akiza up with him. Leo and Luna stood up too.

"What do you want me to do Yusei?" said Leo, "Oh I know! I'll cause a distraction while you escape! I guess I could use explosives..."

"Or we could come with you..." said Luna quietly, while Leo was talking loudly about where he could get the dynamite from.

Yusei smiled slightly at the twins. He cared for them both, he and Akiza looked after them because their parents were always away on business trips. He knew they didn't want to be by themselves again. Leo and Luna looked up to Yusei as a father sort of figure, because their real father was never around. And Akiza had grown close to them too. The twins were more than happy to have Yusei and Akiza staying with them.

"I think it would be safer for you if you both stayed here." Yusei said slowly. As he expected, he saw Luna's face drop in disapointment. But Leo hid his disapointment well.

"So does that mean I get to use explosives?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't think so." said Yusei.

"Definately no explosives Leo." agreed Akiza, sounding more like herself, though her voice was a little shaky. Now Sector Security wanted to ruin her life aswell. It was all so unfair. Her father had never been there for her when she was a child. He was a Senator, an important person-an important person who just didn't have time for his daughter. And that day when he'd called her a monster...the day she'd discovered her psychic powers. Why couldn't she just have a normal life? It wasn't too much to ask for. No one understood her, not really. Except Yusei. Yusei was all she had now.

Akiza looked at Yusei and he stared back at her. He cared for her more than anything. He felt whole whenever she was around him, complete. It was a nice feeling, but it seemed to be growing stronger over time. Like he _needed _her to be around him. Whenever she wasn't there...sometimes the feeling would become almost unbearable.

He knew friends didn't feel that way. There was something more...

He saw Akiza bite her bottom lip-worrying-and he felt an urge to comfort her. He squeezed her hand slightly, and she responded with a gentle squeeze of her own.

No, they were just close friends. That was all. Friends. And he didn't want to ruin that.

Akiza dropped Yusei's hand and turned to Leo.

"Leo...promise you'll stay out of trouble." Akiza said. They all knew what Leo was like.

"Of course I will." he said, not entirely meeting her eye. He hugged her. "Bye Akiza, bye Yusei."

"I'll miss you both." said Luna, she hugged Akiza too.

"You'll be back, right?" asked Leo, looking at Yusei.

Yusei nodded. Akiza wouldn't be able to visit, but he could.

"I'll call you tonight Akiza, okay?" said Luna.

Akiza smiled at Luna. She was going into hiding, but at least she could keep in contact. And Yusei would be with her.

"Come on Akiza, let's get out of here." said Yusei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, what did you think? Im finding it a bit hard...I know exactly what I want to happen, I just can't put it into coherent words. I need better words. Anyway, Yusei and Akiza think of each other as close friends...at first. But Yusei _sort of _knows that he's beginning to fall for her, and Akiza doesn't know she likes him _yet_-because she's never really loved anyone before. So, you shall have to see how it plays out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. How are you today? I hope your feeling well, because im not. I think im getting flu or something...ugh. But I managed to get out of bed and walk the few steps to the compuer to write this for you. (I miss my laptop.) Anyway...enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akiza sat and watched Yusei working on his duel runner. It was very quiet, and fairly dark too. Well, they were underground. It looked like a ruined old subway to Akiza. Probably because it was. She couldn't believe the conditions the people of the Satellite had to put up with. It was horrible, but everyone she'd seen seemed to be used to it.

"I don't understand how people can live like this..." Akiza's voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean," said Yusei, coming out from underneath his runner, "but where else can we go? What can we do?"

"It's just so...unfair." said Akiza, her lower lip jutting out a bit, "The people of New Domino have it so easy."

Yusei nodded. Akiza looked so cute when she pouted like that.

"Don't worry about it," he said, returning to work on his duel runner before he got too distracted, "everyone gets by somehow."

They both lapsed into silence again. The conversation had taken Akiza's mind of Sector Security for about two minutes, but soon enough she was starting to feel nervous again. Yusei noticed her agitation almost immediately.

"Calm down Akiza, why would they come looking for you here? They won't find you." he said.

Akiza nodded. She knew he was right. There was no need to worry, Yusei was here.

"Do you hear something?" Akiza asked suddenly.

Yusei listened. It sounded like something was approaching, fast. To him it sounded like...a duel runner. Akiza recognised the sound the same time he did, and they both jumped up.

Sector Security. Should they run?

But they didn't have time to react.

The duel runner turned the corner and sped toward Yusei and Akiza, it screeched to a stop a few feet from them. They both sighed in relief.

"Crow." Yusei greeted him.

Crow took of his helmet and grinned at Yusei. They both tapped knuckles.

"Heard you were back in town," said Crow, "Don't worry, I don't think anyone saw you smuggle in Akiza."

Crow smiled and nodded at Akiza. She returned the gesture.

"So what brings you here Crow?" asked Yusei.

"Uhh, well..." Crow wasn't quite sure what to say. He'd been watching the news, and knew all about Sector Security's announcement about psychics.

"You know Sector Security said that psychics are 'dangerous'..." started Crow. Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I'd believe them, but, well...you know." he said.

"No," said Akiza, frowning at him, "I don't know. Please, enlighten me."

Crow looked a little nervous. "Well its not like there isn't any truth to what they're saying is there?" he said bravely.

Yusei looked sideways at Akiza. She was glaring at Crow.

"So what are you implying?" she asked.

"Its just that...the kids I look after, I think it would be in their best interest if you didn't go near them. I mean, I know about the hassle at the fortune cup..."

"Crow." warned Yusei. He knew Crow as just looking out for the children, but he could be a bit more sensitive about it. He was beginning to cross the line.

Akiza took a deep breath to calm herself. It didn't work. So Crow thought that she was dangerous, that she shouldn't be around people...

"Come on Yusei, she's hurt lots of people in the past! Even her own father-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Akiza. Suddenly a vicious wind whipped around her. Yusei was knocked to the ground. Almost everything that was within 10 feet of Akiza shattered. Even the concrete underneath her feet cracked. Crow was thrown of his duel runner, and was slammed into the wall behind him.

Akiza gritted her teeth, trying to stop. But her powers just wouldn't listen.

"Akiza!" shouted Yusei.

At the sound of his voice, Akiza's mind became still. The wind stopped.

Akiza stared with her eyes wide in shock at what she'd done, the destruction she'd caused. Crow stood up, clutching his side. Akiza covered her mouth in horror. She'd hurt Crow.

Even worse, she'd hurt Yusei.

He winced in pain when he stood up, he'd sprained his left ankle slightly. Akiza's eyes began to fill with tears when she saw him limp over to Crow.

"Crow, are you alright?" asked Yusei.

Crow looked pale, he didn't answer, just nodded.

Yusei looked over at Akiza.

"Akiza-"

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said. The tears threatened to spill over, and she turned and ran.

She had no clue where she was going, she just ran.

She ran as far away as she possibly could before her lungs started to burn and she was gasping for breath. She felt dizzy, and stumbled into the first building she came across.

There she sank to the ground. Her head was spinning and she felt faint. It was the mental exhaustion. She felt so tired, like she could sleep forever…

Akiza closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how was that? Thank you for the reviews btw. Much appreciated. We're coming up to a really good bit soon...well, in my opinion anyway. I have it all mapped out in my head...**

**Now, here's the dilemma. Im actually quite ill :( So...should I start the next chapter or go back to bed...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. I decided not to go back to bed after all. So here's the next chapter, finished. Go me! Read away.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yusei had been searching for about an hour now. He was beginning to panic. Where was she? She couldn't have got that far, he'd set off as soon as he'd taped up his ankle. Crow was worse though, a cracked rib. But he was going to be okay. He understood why Akiza was so upset. She didn't like to talk about her father. Or her parents in general.

Yusei slowed his duel runner until it came to a stop. He had been roaming around the Satellite, and he'd searched everywhere. But Akiza was nowhere to be found. Yusei tried not to think about it, but worst case scenario's kept popping into his head. Akiza alone and lost, here of all places…anything could happen to her. She'd be cold and frightened. What if she'd hurt herself? What if Sector Security found her? What if some satellite thug hurt her…?

Yusei sped up immediately, pushing his duel runner as fast as it would go. If _anyone _even laid a finger on her…

He was beginning to regret his decision to come to the Satellite. If Akiza got hurt, it would be his fault. All his fault.

Yusei prayed he'd find her soon. He'd search for as long as took. It was starting to get dark…

Akiza opened her eyes groggily, and then groaned, she hurt all over. And she had a splitting headache.

"Ow." she said as she sat up, her muscles seemed sore. Then she remembered what had happened. She'd lost control of her powers. She'd hurt Yusei. Akiza bit her lip. She'd hurt the person closest to her heart, and so it hurt her too. She sighed sadly, she always hurt others. That seemed to be the only thing she was good for. Akiza's eyes filled with tears. But she mustn't cry. Sayer had taught her it was a sign of weakness, she must never cry. She look a deep breath and got to her feet.

So now what? Akiza wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know where she was for a start, or how to get back to Yusei. She wished she hadn't run away. But seeing him hurt was just too much, and knowing she did it...

Akiza looked out of the broken window of the building. It was dark, night time. She knew it was dangerous in the Satellite, especially at night. Especially alone.

Akiza shuddered. She had to find Yusei, then she'd feel safe again. She walked out of the crumbling building and looked around. Everywhere looked like ruins. How the hell was she supposed to find her way? There were no street signs, and no street lamps.

"Looks like your lost sugar."

Akiza jumped and span round. A man came out of the darkness. He smirked at her.

Another voice came from behind her.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

Akiza span round again. There were three other men. Another joined the one behind her. The five of them surrounded her in a circle.

Akiza's heart raced, and adrenaline flowed through her. She braced herself for a fight. She could feel the wind stirring…

One man stepped forward, reaching for her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Akiza's voice rang loud and clear, and the wind picked up. The man had to take a step back. But another grabbed her waist from behind, and one man grabbed her wrist's.

"Get off me!" screamed Akiza. Her powers wouldn't work properly, she was too scared.

The men laughed and closed in. Akiza squeezed her eyes shut.

Out of nowhere a duel runner rounded the corner and sped toward them. The men were forced to jump back, out of the way. The runner skidded round and came to a halt. The driver got off and walked toward the men. Akiza heard multiple cries of pain. She opened her eyes. And it was over. All five men were on the ground.

"Yusei!" said Akiza, running towards him. She'd never been happier to see him in her life. Yusei was glaring at the men on the ground.

"Are you alright Akiza?" he asked as she ran into his arms. She nodded. Everything was alright now.

"Let's go." said Yusei, taking her hand. He helped her on to his duel runner.

"Hold on." he said, and Akiza wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Yusei." She said, "You saved me again…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah!** **Yusei kick's ass! Tell me what you thought about it. :) Im going to go to bed now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there. Sorry if you'v been waiting for an update, it's here now. Thanks for your concern 'GX JxA Forever', I am feeling better. :) And thank you to 'aurora115' for reviewing, twice! Anyway, please read.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akiza had managed to hold it together long enough to apologise to Crow when she got back. Then she had locked herself in the ruined ladies room of the subway. Maybe she was going into shock. She couldn't stop shaking, and the tears were close to falling from her eyes. Why did things always seem to go from bad to worse for her? If Yusei hadn't saved her back there...

There was a knock at the door.

"Akiza?" It was Yusei. Akiza hurriedly blinked back her tears and smoothed down her hair. She unlocked the door and opened it a little. Yusei looked at her with concern.

"I just wanted to check on you." he said quietly, "You must be a little shaken..."

"Of course not," replied Akiza, trying to make her voice sound normal, "Im fine."

But Yusei was able to see through her act. He could tell she needed a friend right now, and was more than happy to be that friend.

"Hmm...you dont look fine." he said. Akiza looked in the cracked mirror, he was right. She looked even paler than usual and her eyes were slightly puffy. No one else would have noticed. But Yusei seemed to see right through her. Akiza shook her head, he knew her too well.

Yusei hesitated for a second, then pulled Akiza into his arms.

"You don't have to pretend," he said, "you've had a rough day to say the least."

Akiza bit her lip. She mustn't cry, she mustn't cry...

"It's okay to cry you know." said Yusei. God, he could read her mind. She blinked, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. The first tear in a long time. Then they all seemed to pour out at once. All the tears Akiza had been holding back over the years, were finally let out. Yusei held her while she cried.

"How do you do that?" sobbed Akiza.

"Do what?"

"Break through my defences like that..." she said. Yusei shrugged.

"I guess I just took the time to get to know you." he said.

Akiza nodded. She had stopped crying. But she didn't want to let go of Yusei just yet. They stood there for a few minutes.

"It's late," said Yusei, "you should rest."

Akiza sighed and reluctantly let go of him.

"Erm...Yusei, where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Akiza. She hadn't seen anything like a bed-except the one sofa-not like you would see a bed in a subway anyway.

"Yeah...Im sorry, but you'll have to sleep on the sofa." he said, looking at her apologetically.

"That's fine," she said quickly, "but where are you going to sleep?"

"In a sleeping bag on the floor." said Yusei as though it was obvious.

Akiza stared at him. She disapproved of Yusei sleeping on the floor, but she guessed that was how he slept every night before he came to New Domino city.

"I'll sleep in another room to give you some privacy. Goodnight Akiza." said Yusei, turning and walking toward another door.

Akiza paniced. She didn't like the thought of being alone. There wasn't much light coming from the single candle that had been lit, and those men's faces loomed out at her from the darkness...

"Wait Yusei!" she gasped. He turned back to her.

"I-I, uh...Im a bit scared," she admitted in a small voice, "could you...could you stay with me?"

Yusei smiled a little.

"Of course." he said, walking over to her. He lay down on the sofa and patted the small space beside him. Akiza smiled and layed next to him, a little embarrased. The sofa turned out to be fairly spacious. And Yusei turned out to be really warm. Akiza shifted closer to him.

"There's no need to be afraid," whispered Yusei, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." smiled Akiza. She rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Akiza turned out to be really soft.

Yusei stared at Akiza, she had her eyes closed. There was a small hole in the roof, and the moonlight was able to shine through. Her skin looked paler, sort of luminous. God, she was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Suddenly, Yusei felt a powerful urge to kiss her. Just once...

_'No!' _he thought, mentally shaking himself. They were just friends. Akiza needed a friend to support her.

But he just wanted to see if her lips were really as soft as they looked...

_'Stop it Yusei! Just don't think about it!' _Yusei took a deep breath. He had never felt like this before, but he knew exactly what it was.

He was in love with Akiza. His heart swelled for a second, but quickly deflated when he realised nothing could ever happen between them. She wasn't looking for that sort of thing, she just needed a friend. And in any case, Akiza had never really loved anyone before, so how could she love him? She hated letting people in, because she thought they would just let her down. She didn't like people getting through her defences, because it made her feel vunerable.

Yusei sighed. No, nothing could ever happen between him and Akiza. She couldn't possibly love him back.

-x-

Akiza was totally content in Yusei's arms. She listened to him breathing slowly, and wondered if he was asleep yet. She didn't want to open her eyes and check, she was too tired. She felt so safe with him. He was always so good to her. And she didn't even deserve it.

Akiza winced slightly was she remembered, she'd hurt him. And not for the first time either. She found it hard to believe she'd once hated Yusei. That she'd once _wanted _to cause him pain. But Yusei never gave up on her, and he'd saved her from herself.

She hadn't ment to hurt Crow today. She'd just got angry. Her powers wouldn't listen to her, she doubted she'd ever be able to control them. And yet Yusei was still here. Still with her. He was a special part of her life. In fact Yusei _was _her life. She didn't know what she'd do without him. He was the only one she'd let in. The only one that could break through her defences, even without permission. Akiza smiled. She was so lucky to have met him.

But...wasn't she being selfish, keeping him with her? She'd accidently hurt him today, and she could do it again. And it could be a lot worse. Maybe even fatal. All she had to do was get too angry...

Akiza was torn. She couldn't live without him, but couldn't live with the thought of seriously hurting him either. Or even killing him...

_'Stop thinking!'_ she mentally screamed at herself, that thought was too painful to bear.

She had to protect him, from herself. And there was only one way to do it.

She didn't need to sleep on it, she'd already decided.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's a cliff-hanger! What's Akiza going to do? I'v already started the next chapter, so you shoudn't have to wait long to find out. It took me a long time to write this chapter, so please tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. This is quite a short chapter, but a good one in my opinion. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusei woke up suddenly. He had a bad feeling, like something was wrong. Maybe that was what had woken him up. He looked down next to him, Akiza wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Akiza?" he called.

No answer.

_'Don't panic Yusei." _he thought to himself. Maybe she'd just stepped out or something. Though he couldn't imagine where she'd go. He stood up, and something fell from his lap. He picked it up, and found it was a letter.

_Dear Yusei,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone, so please don't come after me. _

_I dont want you to get hurt. I'v decided to turn myself in to Sector_

_Security. To protect you. I don't ever want to hurt you again, so I _

_need to be cut out of your life-for good. It's better this way, just _

_forget about me. I want you to be happy. I just can't bear the thought _

_of hurting you. Im sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person, _

_but I knew you wouldn't let me go. And this is for the best. Trust me. _

_This may seem a bit drastic to you, but I know what im capable of. _

_Sector Security was right, Crow was right, im dangerous. You _

_shouldn't be around me, for your own safety._

_And, one last thing-I think I love you. Yusei, your special to me. I _

_care about you more than anyone I'v ever met in my whole life. So _

_now you know. Though I didn't really know myself until now._

_Thankyou. For everything._

_Goodbye Yusei, I love you._

_Akiza_

Yusei stood frozen for a second. Two things held him glued to the spot. Firstly, the letter had said-in Akiza's own handwriting-that she loved him. And secondly, he was frozen with the shock of her saying she was turning herself in to Sector Security.

Hold on, she was _turning herself in?!_

Yusei dropped the letter and ran for his duel runner, not bothering to put on his helmet. He didn't have time, the love of his life was practically going to comit suicide!

He had no idea how long ago she'd set off, but he had to try and stop her. He had to tell her he loved her too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think of it? I worked hard on that love/goodbye letter, so tell me.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. My apologies. Oh yeah, and I keep forgetting to mention that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's, but everyone knows that anyway. If I did, I'd dedicate full episodes to my fav pairings. :) Anyway here's chapter six, read on.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akiza was wondering what was taking Sector Security so long. She had no idea where the Facility was, but she had been wandering the streets for a while now. Surely they'd see her in broad daylight. They had to be looking for her. Akiza sighed. When she actually wanted to be caught, Security was nowhere to be seen. Then again, she hadn't seen anyone about on the streets, which was odd. She was an easy target for criminals, all alone. Yet no one had even attempted to mug her for her deck. Akiza sat down on a broken wooden bench. Maybe if she stayed in one place, she'd be easier to find. She rested her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. She tried not to think about what she was doing, but she kept thinking about how Security would go about 'testing' her. She was pretty sure she wouldn't pass the examinations. Then she'd be executed. Akiza closed her eyes.

_'For Yusei.' _she thought. _'To keep him safe. I'd do anything...'_ She smiled slightly as she thought of Yusei. She thought over the memories she had of him. She thought of the little duel contests they'd had between Yusei, herself, Leo and Luna. The time when she was ill, he'd tended to her every need, waited on her hand and foot. The time they'd had a race in Leo and Luna's pool to see who could swim fastest. The nights they'd both curl up on the sofa with a tub of icecream and a good DVD. The time he'd took her out on his duel runner-going as fast as he could-the nice feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, the elated feeling in her stomach. He made her feel _happy. _Akiza actually laughed quietly to herself, those memories would stay with her forever. She didn't want to forget one second of the time she'd spent with him.

"Akiza!"

She could recognise that voice anywhere. Her eyes snapped open and she looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Of course it was Yusei, she knew he wouldn't have listened when she'd told him not to come after her. For a split second-seeing him running toward her, with his duel runner discarded behind him-Akiza felt happy to see him. But then she remembered why he shouldn't be near her.

"No, Yusei. Stay away!" she called. He stopped about thirty meters from her.

"Akiza, what are you doing?" Yusei asked, "You can't give yourself up! They'll kill you!"

Akiza smiled sadly at him. "I thought you'd understand Yusei," she said, "I need to do this. Im dangerous to be around, _I _might kill _you._"

Yusei shook his head. "I know what your powers can do Akiza, but you don't need to be afraid of hurting me." He took a hesitant step forward, and Akiza stood up.

"Don't come near me Yusei!" she said. He didn't listen, and stepped forward again. Akiza took a step back.

"Just forget about me!" she said.

"I can't do that." he said to her, and took another step forward. Akiza began to back away from him.

"Akiza please," he begged, starting to walk quickly towards her, "don't run from me!"

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted tearfully as she turned and ran down the nearest alleyway. Yusei ran after her.

Akiza ran as fast as she could, making sharp turns down the narrow streets wherever possible, trying her best to lose him. But Yusei just wouldn't give up. He kept calling her name, asking her to stop. He was catching up to her. Akiza turned right down another alleyway, when she heard the absence of Yusei's footsteps behind her. She didn't dare stop, she just looked back. She couldn't see him. Akiza began to slow down.

Yusei came out of nowhere-suddenly he was infront of her-and she ran straight into him. Yusei caught Akiza before she hit the ground, and pulled her upright. Then he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled against him.

"Yusei, let me go!" she said, trying to break free.

He shook his head, he'd take her back by force if he had to.

"No way," he said, "your coming back with me whether you like it or not, im not going to let you turn yourself in to Security."

Akiza looked up at him. His expression was determined and serious, but his eyes were soft. Akiza looked back down again, before his captivating blue eyes made her surrender.

"I don't want to hurt you Yusei, so just let go of me." Akiza whispered.

"You won't hurt me," he said, "Akiza, look at me."

Akiza looked up-being carefull not to look directly into his eyes-but it was no use. He had her, she couldn't look away. Yusei raised his hand and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. Akiza's heart raced and she had to remind herself to breathe. Yusei rested his forehead against hers.

"Akiza," he whispered, staring into her eyes, "I lo-"

"Freeze!"

Yusei looked behind Akiza, and saw three men in Security uniforms.

"It's the Black Rose Witch, we finally found her!"

Yusei turned around-grabbing Akiza's hand and preparing to bolt-but was met with another four Security officers, all pointing guns at him and Akiza.

"And where do you think your going?" one of them asked.

There was nowhere to run, they were surrounded.

Suddenly Akiza was grabbed from behind by two of the officers.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted, but was grabbed by the other Security officers.

"Yusei!" she cried, reaching for him. He managed to free one arm, and reached out to her. They both grabbed each others hand. But the officers pulled Akiza back, and her hand slid through Yusei's grasp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tut. Trust Sector Security to ruin the moment. Now, should I write a chapter on how they test Akiza? Im not sure.**

**Did you like that chapter? I thought it was okay, but it's your thoughts that count.**

**Hmm, maybe I should have Leo blow up the part of the Facility with dynamite...?**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, chapter 7 now. I hope your liking the story so far. Im not sure about this chapter though, there's something...I just can't put my finger on it. Oh yeah, nearly forgot (again), I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusei was sat on the floor of the cold, dark cell. He had been put in the Facility for hiding Akiza, and for being her 'accomplice'. His back rested against the wall, and his head was bowed. He was trying to come up with an amazing solution to make everything okay, but so far nothing. He was stuck in this cramped cell. Sector Security was probably torturing Akiza right now, and she was probably going to be executed.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Yusei pounded his fist against the wall beside him, then put his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't save her.

"Hey, what's up with you?" his cellmate asked, speaking for the first time. They had been ignoring eachother since Yusei had arrived. And Yusei continued to ignore him, he just couldn't be bothered talking to him right now.

"Didn't you come in with that Black Rose Witch?" the guy asked, trying to make him speak-it didn't work, "Sector Security had been looking for her for ages, everyone's saying theres no doubt she's going to be executed."

Yusei's hands clenched into fists. He wasn't really a violent person-he was never angry with anyone-but this guy was getting on his nerves. Didn't he know when to shut up?

The guy got up off the bottom bunk bed and turned to face Yusei. He was enjoying aggravating him, wanting to provoke a reaction.

"Personally, I think it's a good idea, that witch _should _be executed for-"

Yusei sprung to his feet, about ready to punch this guys lights out. But he didn't need to, upon standing up a powerful wind had already knocked the guy to the floor, where he skid a few feet on his back before he colided into the wall behind him with a thud.

Yusei stared. _What the hell...?_

-x-

Akiza was strapped to a chair, trying her very best not to get angry. She had been subjected to various 'tests', but this one was the worst. She gritted her teeth when the shock flared through her again, more powerful this time. She was hooked up to two machines, one that shocked her, and another that measured her heart rate and her brain activity. Akiza didn't even see the point in this test. They already knew what her powers could do. Maybe they just wanted to see for themselves. She was shocked again. They kept turning up the power, seeing how much she could take before she cracked. She glared at the Security officers behind the thick, glass wall. _'Don't get mad', _she chanted in her head, _'Don't get mad. Don't get-'_

Her thought was cut off as she gasped. Another electric shock, the strongest yet. The tiny numbers on the machine that measured her brain activity were beginning to rise, and the needle underneath them was moving faster.

Another shock, and Akiza noticed a little crack appear in the corner of the glass wall. The Security officers didn't notice, they were laughing so hard.

Akiza smiled a little. They were complete idiots for hiding behind glass when she was around, however thick that glass was. As she was shocked again, she concentrated hard on the wall. Akiza realised this was something the Black Rose Witch would do, not her. But then she realised she didn't care.

She was shocked again-almost at full power-and she screamed in pain. The officers laughed. She raised her eyes to the men behind the wall, and focused all her energy. The machine she was hooked up to was going haywire.

Another shock coursed through her, and this time the glass smashed. It shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, shards of it flew everywhere, cutting and slicing the officers where they stood.

Akiza summoned the wind around her, making sure she was safe from the glass. One officer managed to hit a button on the control pannel, and suddenly Akiza was shocked again, and the pain was so much that her vision went black and she lost consciousness. The chaos stopped. The officers that wern't too badly injured carried her to her cellroom, where she would await her fate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7, done. Did you like it? Yes/No? To me, there's just something about this chapter...maybe it was too dramatic or something.**

**Thankyou for the reviews! And thanks for reading too!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. God. Im having a writers block. For the first time ever! And I don't like it.**

**Erm...okay. Here goes. This is probably going to be a bit of a rubbish chapter, I just can't think. Sorry. :(**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akiza opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the ceiling, then she sat up. She was sat on a small bed in a cell by herself. She remembered the tests Sector Security had put her through. How she'd shattered the glass and hurt the Security officers...suddenly she felt ashamed and angry with herself. She let those officers get under her skin, and let her powers get the best of her. Akiza sighed, now she'd definitely failed the tests. Not that it would have mattered really, Security would still have executed her for being the Black Rose Witch. Akiza got up and walked over to the steel door, she knocked on it.

"What?!" a rude voice came from behind the door, it was slightly muffled.

"Any chance of some water or something?" she asked. She was quite thirsty, and rather hungry too, she hadn't had anything all day.

There were two sets of loud laughter from behind the door, two guards Akiza thought. "I don't really think you need anything to drink, since you'll be dead in a few hours." Akiza froze.

"...Uh, w-what?" she was having trouble making sound come out of her mouth. Her lips felt numb.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" mocked the guard, "You've been sentenced to death, witch."

Akiza staggered back a few steps. She had known this was coming, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. Her limbs started to shake, and she sat back down on the bed.

"H-how?" she called. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"Injection," said one of the guards, "it'll stop your heart."

Akiza just stared at the wall opposite her. She couldn't believe she only had a few hours to live...

Surprisingly, there was a tiny clock hanging on the wall so she could check the time. Or maybe they'd done that on purpose. It was 1.27pm.

"When?" Akiza called to the guards. She couldn't say anymore than one word per sentence. They'd know what she was talking about anyway.

"5pm."

Akiza looked back at the clock, three and a half hours. She was feeling faintly sick. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Out of nowhere Yusei popped into her head, smiling at her, looking at her with concerned, clear blue eyes. They reminded her of sapphires. She wished so badly that he was with her now. He'd make everything alright. Akiza bit her lip hard, so hard that she tasted blood, making her stomach churn even worse. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 2.03. She looked back down again, then did a double take. Over half an hour had gone already?

Akiza got up and started pacing the length of the cell. Back and forth. She thought of Yusei again, and it made her feel slightly better. Though she couldn't imagine what he'd do if he were here, how he'd somehow make everything better. At least he was in the same building. Security had locked him up for hiding her. And it made Akiza angry. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. She could try and escape with him now...she was angry enough for her powers to blast the door open, then she'd break out Yusei and...she'd end up hurting him again. She'd get mad one day, with him too close. No, she couldn't be near him. With her being executed, at least she couldn't hurt him anymore. It was for the best really. So she wouldn't fight. She'd go quietly to her death. If it meant he was safe.

Akiza looked up at the clock. 3pm. No, that couldn't be right. The time was going too quickly. She stopped pacing and lay down on the small bed. She was tired, she hadn't had much sleep the night before. She closed her eyes-thinking of Yusei again-and drifted off to sleep.

As Akiza slept, she dreamed. She knew it had to be a dream, because she seemed to be floating, and there were stars all around her. Space, Akiza realised. How strange.

Then Yusei was in front of her. She smiled at him. He was rather clear to say she was dreaming, especially his eyes. Yusei took both her hands in his.

"Akiza," he said, his voice echoed a little, "don't worry, everything will work out."

Akiza nodded. She knew he was right, he was always right. He couldn't be wrong in this dream world anyway. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then spun them both round gently, so they revolved slowly on the spot. Akiza laughed quietly, and the sound echoed beautifully. She felt totally content, and was glad this dream had granted her some time with Yusei in her last hours.

"Don't think like that, you're not going to be executed." Yusei said quietly.

Akiza looked up at him, still smiling. This was a weird dream, but a good one.

"Since when could you read my mind?" she asked.

"Im not sure." he said.

Akiza laughed again. She was so happy right now, even if this was just a dream, it was better than nothing.

"Im glad you're happy," said Yusei, "everything's going to be alright you know."

"If you say so." replied Akiza, as they continued to revolve slowly.

"Trust me, I'll know what to do when the time comes." he said confidently.

"I believe you." said Akiza. She looked into his eyes, and he stared back into hers.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Akiza's eyes flew open.

"Time to go." a guard said, unlocking the door. Akiza's eyes travelled to the clock, 4.45. Akiza stood up. It was time. She'd accept her fate. For Yusei.

Yusei opened his eyes. He'd just had the strangest, yet most beautiful dream about Akiza...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damn, this is hard! It's just not coming. Anyway, what did you think of that chapter? The action chapter is coming up, that one's gonna be good. :) **

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's good I think. So please read. Maybe it's a bit short. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'This is terrifying. Really really terrifying.' _Akiza thought, as she was being led down an ominous looking corridor by about seven armed guards. Akiza had already decided she wasn't going to fight and try to escape. When she was gone Yusei could get on with his life, so she could die knowing she'd done the right thing.

They reached the end of the corridor, and one of the guards opened the door on the right hand side. It led to a circular room, and the first thing Akiza saw was a rectangular steel table that she guessed she'd have to lay on. Then she looked around her, and saw lots of prisoners behind bars looking back at her.

One of the guards pushed her towards the table, where there was a man with two different coloured vials. He was putting them into a machine. Akiza lay down on the table, where she was strapped down by her waist, ankles and wrists. Then a guard inserted a needle in each of her arms, and hooked them up to the vials inside the machine.

Yusei had his eyes closed. He was thinking about the dream he'd had about Akiza. What could it possibly mean? 'He'd know what to do...?'

He heard a voice from the neighbouring cell. "It's the Black Rose Witch; she's going to be executed in a few minutes-"

Yusei's eyes snapped open and he rushed toward the bars of his cell.

There she was. Strapped down, with two needles in her arms. _'No, no, NO...'_

There was nothing he could do. Nothing.

_'Nothing...unless...'_

Akiza clamped her mouth shut, willing herself not to throw up. Her heart was thumping faster than it ever had in her life, like it was making the most of its last beats. The man was looking at his watch, his finger trailing towards a small button on the machine that would inject Akiza with the deadly chemicals. Akiza closed her eyes, praying it wouldn't hurt.

_'Come on Yusei, concentrate!' _Yusei thought. He had to save Akiza. And he knew exactly what he had to do. Yusei felt a wind start to swirl around him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was now or never.

There was a heartbeat of absolute silence, then...

_BOOM! _

Yusei used the wind to blast his way out of the cell. He concentrated, and the guards surrounding Akiza were thrown backwards. Yusei held them all against the wall using the wind. He rushed to Akiza, and unstrapped her from the table. Akiza sat up and pulled the needles out of her arms, wincing slightly as she did.

"Y-Yusei, how...?" Akiza looked at him.

"Psychic powers." Yusei answered. Akiza gawped at him.

"Your a psychic?" she said, "You can't be! I don't believe it."

Akiza looked around at the guards, they were still pinned to the wall by the invisible force. She rubbed her eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"Don't you remember that dream?" said Yusei.

"Huh?" _'You can't be saying we BOTH had the same dream..." _Akiza thought.

"Well, we did."

"Since when could you read my mind?" asked Akiza, feeling a strong sence of deja vu.

"Im not sure." replied Yusei, smiling at her, "But I do know we have a connection now we're both psychics."

Akiza gazed at him, but didn't have the chance to say anything more, for there was another almighty explosion from behind her.

"Yusei! Akiza! We've come to rescue you!" The cloud of dust settled, and the speaker was revealed to be Leo, with a sick of dynamite in his hand. Luna was just behind him with her hand against her cheek, as though embarrassed for her twin.

"I told you not to use explosives, worm!" Jack appeared next to Leo-covered in dust-with Crow alongside him. Crow grinned at them. Even Carly was there, clutching her camera and coughing.

"Hello? Let's get out of here!" said Crow. Akiza got up and Yusei took her hand. He released the guards.

"How do you control it?" Akiza asked Yusei as they ran out of the hole that had just been made by Leo.

"I'll teach you." said Yusei. Outside, there was a helicopter waiting for them, and they all climbed in.

"Are you coming back to our place Yusei?" asked Leo. Yusei nodded.

"Who else is going to ground you for using explosives?" he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol. Isn't Leo great? Okay, 1 more chapter left now. Tell me what you thought of that one?**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, **_**before **_**you bite my head off for not updating, there's something I really need to say...**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry *takes deep breath* sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! (Phew.) Ahem, sorry. Sorry for leaving you waiting for so long! But my laptop got a virus (repaired now, thankfully), and everything was wiped off and I was totally devastated and...yeah. But my laptop did die :( the geniuses at the computer shop place revived it for me. So it LIVES! I really need a new one. Anyway, enough of my rambling! On with the chapter!**

**I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to all those who have reviewed! I love you guys! *gives big hugs***

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's. (Aha! I didn't forget the disclaimer this time!)**

* * *

Akiza stared at the glass of water on the table, trying hard to concentrate. Her eyes began to water from not blinking for so long. But she wouldn't give up. She _had_ to be able to control it. Someone behind her put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who."

Akiza would have rolled her eyes, if they weren't covered.

"Yusei." she said, smiling. Yusei removed his hands from her eyes and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Show me again." Akiza said, her voice full of determination. Yusei sighed quietly, and then turned to look at the glass of water. After a few seconds, it slid towards them slowly, apparently on its own.

Akiza made a small noise of frustration.

"How come you can do it and I can't?!" she said, "I knew I was a psychic _years _before you figured out you were!"

"True." said Yusei, "You just need to concentrate, focus your mind on exactly what you want to do."

"Im trying!" Akiza said, gritting her teeth as she tried to use her powers to push the glass back into its original position. It wouldn't move.

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." encouraged Yusei.

Akiza sighed, before looking around her. They were alone at Leo and Luna's apartment. She slid onto Yusei's lap and he smiled at her.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since we got back." said Yusei. Akiza looked at him questioningly.

Just then the door burst open, and Akiza jumped out of Yusei's lap. They both blushed a little.

"Leo! It's _not _a race-"

"I win!" shouted Leo, gliding in on his new hover board, Luna following on hers a few seconds after.

"Im the fastest!" Leo gloated, grinning at his sister. She sighed and shook her head.

"You're _supposed _to be grounded." she muttered.

Jack walked in with Carly then. Yusei sighed, there was no privacy…

"You almost ran me over you little-!"

"Jack!" Carly warned, stopping him before he could insult Leo. Jack rolled his eyes, but went and sat down on the sofa. Akiza smiled. It was a month ago she'd first found out that psychics had been labelled dangerous towards other people, but now they were free. It had taken a lot of bribing from Jack, and a few blackmail photos from Carly, but they were now off the hook. Psychics were no longer hunted by Sector Security, including Akiza and Yusei.

"What are you smiling at?" Yusei asked Akiza quietly. She shook her head. Yusei stared into her eyes, then…

"Oh. About the time you first heard psychics were supposed to be dangerous?" he said.

"Stop _doing_ that!" said Akiza, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah Yusei." said Leo, "Frankly, its plain freaky you can read Akiza's mind."

"She'll be able to read my mind, when she learns to control her powers." Yusei reminded him. Akiza smiled mischievously.

"When that day comes," she said, "Im going to pick out every embarrassing moment of your life and-"

"Okay, I get it!" said Yusei. Jack smirked.

"Don't you say anything!" Yusei told him.

"Would I do such a thing?" said Jack, faking innocence, "I was just going tell Akiza about that one time when-"

"That's enough!" said Yusei, grabbing Akiza's hand and leading her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Akiza smiled.

"Actually, I think I'd _love _to hear what Jack was going to say…"

"No." said Yusei firmly, "No you don't."

Akiza laughed. She and Jack had been getting on quite well…

"Yes," agreed Yusei, "You have."

"Stop it!" Akiza said, punching him lightly again.

"I can't help it!" he insisted.

"Yes you can! You can _choose _when you want to read my thoughts, all you have to do is look into my eyes." Akiza stared into Yusei's eyes to demonstrate her point, and then…

'_You have the most beautiful eyes in the world.'_

Akiza gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei, alarmed. Akiza blinked in shock. Had that been Yusei's thought that just popped into her head? It must have been! She smiled playfully.

"Did you just think that I had the most beautiful eyes in the world?" Akiza asked.

"You can read my thoughts." Yusei stated.

"Yes!" said Akiza, "Yes I can! And now im going to make you so embarrassed-"

"Please no!" said Yusei, laughing. Akiza grinned.

"Let's play a game!" she suggested.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You tell me." said Akiza. Yusei chuckled.

"Very clever." he said, "Okay then, I'll play along. What am I thinking right this second?"

Akiza smiled at the challenge and looked into Yusei's eyes. She hoped it would still work.

'_If you ask Jack what my most embarrassing moment is, im going to tickle you to death."_

Akiza burst out laughing. "I won't!" she said. _'At least not yet…'_

"Don't you dare!" said Yusei. "Ever!"

"I promise!" she said, putting her hand over her heart for emphasis. Yusei smiled at her.

'_Good.'_ he thought, staring into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, weren't you going to tell me something before?" Akiza asked him. Yusei knew what she was talking about immediately.

"Yeah," he said, "I've been meaning to say it for a while now…"

Akiza waited patiently.

"You know in that letter?" started Yusei, Akiza nodded, "In it you said you loved me." Akiza blushed and looked at the ground. She nodded.

"I've been wanting to tell you that I love you too."

Akiza blinked and looked up. _'I love you.' _The thought ran through Yusei's head, so Akiza could hear it again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist.

'_Good.' _she thought, staring into his eyes. He chuckled and leaned towards her.

The door burst open, and they both sprung apart. Leo and Carly were behind it.

"Leo!" scolded Carly, throwing an apologetic look towards Akiza, "You can't barge into someone's room, it's rude!"

"But this is an emergency!" shouted Leo, looking frantic.

"What is it?" Yusei asked, looking alarmed.

"We're out of chocolate!" Leo said, like the world was going to end.

Akiza and Carly started laughing loudly. Yusei sighed.

"Carly, can you run to the store and grab some chocolate?"

"Sure." Carly replied, still laughing. She ushered Leo out of the room and shut the door behind them.

'_You know, maybe if we didn't feed him so much chocolate, he wouldn't be so hyper.' _thought Akiza.

'_True. Then again, Leo's always hyper anyway.' _

'_Where were we again?' _Akiza thought, turning back to Yusei.

'_You tell me.' _

Akiza smiled, and Yusei leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Last chapter, done. I hope you liked it! Please click that review button! I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter, and of the story as a whole!**

**DANGEROUS IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED! OMG!**

**Lol. Thankyou so much for reading! And of course, a _mega _thankyou to all the reviewers who inspired me to keep writing. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!**

**xoxo**


End file.
